Drinnen
by milenalupin
Summary: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter werden auf einem Schulausflug unterirdisch eingeschlossen und haben keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals gefunden werden. Im Dunkeln zählen Fehden des normalen Lebens so viel weniger... Slash HD. Übersetzung von Eclipses "Inside"


**Originaltitel: **Inside (http:www. skyehawke. com/ archive/ story.php?no=1538)****

**Autor: **Eclipse

**E-Mail Autor: **empressoftheeclipse yahoo. co. uk

**Übersetzung:** MilenaLupin 05/2004

**Kategorie: **Action, Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **H/D

**Altersstufe: **ab 12 (PG)

**Buch: **Orden des Phoenix

**Inhalt: **Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter werden auf einem Schulausflug unterirdisch eingeschlossen und haben keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals gefunden werden. Im Dunkeln zählen Fehden des normalen Lebens so viel weniger... Harry/Draco.****

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

**Drinnen**

**Von Empress of the Eclipse**

Es ist dunkel. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Augen geöffnet habe, aber sie könnten genauso gut geschlossen sein. Ich liege in einer entschieden unbequemen Position, und irgendwas drückt mir in den Rücken. Ich habe einen ekligen Geschmack im Mund.

Alles in allem, komme ich zu dem Ergebnis, befinde ich mich _nicht_ in meinem Schlafzimmer.

Ich wühle mich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, spucke das Zeugs in meinem Mund aus und fluche über die scharfen, stechenden Schmerzen, die von allen Seiten auf mich einprasseln. Mein Kopf pocht, und ich versuche mich zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert ist.

„Malfoy?"

In der Stimme liegt ein Zittern, auch wenn sie bemüht tapfer klingen will. Einen Minute lang habe ich keine Ahnung, wer da bei mir ist. Dann überfällt mich ein Ansturm von Erinnerungen.

„_Potter?_ Was _zum Teufel_ hast du angestellt?"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld", sagt Potter, immer noch irgendwie zittrig. „Malfoy, wo bist du? Ich kann nichts sehen."

Ich kichere über seine Blödheit. Harry Potter, Held unserer Zaubererwelt, zu blöd um an das Offenkundige zu denken. Ich grabe in meiner Tasche und versuche, meinen Zauberstab zu finden.

Nur...

Oh.

_Oh._

Ich muss wohl einen Laut gemacht haben, weil Potter schnaubt.

„Hastes auch schon kapiert?", meint er säuerlich. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wo dein Zauberstab ist? Könnte irgendwo in dem Schutt sein, nicht wahr?"

„Und wessen Schuld _ist_ das, Potter?", grolle ich ihn an. „Wessen Schuld _ist_ das?"

Er antwortet nicht. Ich kann nicht feststellen, ob das daran liegt, dass er weiß, dass ich Recht habe, oder ob er sich nur einfach nicht die Mühe machen will. Das ist eine der Sachen, die ich an ihm am meisten hasse. Diese Art, wie er mich völlig abschreibt und mir nicht mal antwortet. _Niemand_ ignoriert einen Malfoy.

Obwohl es in diesem Fall sehr wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass es in erheblichem Maße meine Schuld ist.

Ich wusste schon immer, dass Dumbledore sie nicht alle hat. Das hätte ich auch gewusst, wenn Vater es mir nicht erzählt hätte, direkt von Beginn meiner Schulzeit an. Er hat ganz sicher keinen Zaubererrespekt. Er war nicht einmal ordentlich reinblütig. Vater hat mir versichert, dass da Muggelblut in dieser Familie floss, absolut ohne jeden Zweifel. Und dann war da noch sein Squib-Bruder, der vor Jahren verhaftet worden war, weil er unpassende Zaubersprüche auf eine _Ziege_ gerichtet hatte, um Merlins Willen (obwohl es wohl nicht annähernd so skandalös gewesen ist, wie es klang. Die betreffenden Zaubersprüche haben der Ziege blaue Flügel wachsen lassen, was wahrscheinlich jede Art einer perversen Abartigkeit ausschließt).

Also ist es nicht schwer zu verstehen, dass mit der Dumbledore-Familie etwas nicht stimmt. Man kann mit Sicherheit nicht vorhersagen, was Albus Dumbledore als nächstes tun wird. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Dumbledore plötzlich allen Eltern der angehenden Sechstklässler Briefe schicken würde, in denen steht, dass er uns alle für einen Schulausflug mit nach Irland nehmen wollte.

Mutter sagte, ich müsste mit.

„Alle anderen fahren auch", erklärte sie mir, während sie gelassen zusah, wie die Hauselfe meinen Koffer für mich packte. „Du musst den _Anschein wahren_, Draco. Dein Vater sitzt im Gefängnis, und damit bleibt es deine und meine Aufgabe, den Namen Malfoy hoch zu halten."

„Der Name Malfoy ist in Stücke zersprungen", hatte ich zurückgeblafft. „Vater ist im Gefängnis! Niemand respektiert uns mehr."

Mutter fuhr auf mich los.

„Sie werden dich respektieren, wenn du zeigst, dass es nichts gibt, wofür du dich schämen müsstest! Wage es ja nicht, deinen Vater im Stich zu lassen, Draco! Und jetzt sag Spiky, welche Abendroben du mitnehmen willst."

Also war ich mitgekommen. Mutter hatte Recht gehabt, alle anderen _waren_ mit dabei. Die meisten schienen aufgeregter als ich. Sogar Pansy war ekelhaft glücklich über den Ausflug und erzählte jedem, der bereit war zuzuhören, dass sie irische Vorfahren hatte. Pansy wird wirklich aufgeregt bei solchen Sachen. Ich mag das schon an ihr. Meistens. Nur nicht, wenn sie damit gar nicht wieder aufhören will.

Obwohl sie mit den Irland-Ferien tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte. Es _hat_ wirklich erstaunlich viel Spaß gemacht. Dumbledore nahm uns zu so einem merkwürdigen Grottenort mit, in der Nähe eines Muggeldorfes. In dem Dorf war eine winzige Zaubererkneipe versteckt, zu der während der Woche alle hinschlichen, weil sie da nur zu gern bereit waren, uns die etwas potenteren Alkoholformen zu verkaufen. Mehrere Leute hatten sich extrem betrunken, was dann dazu geführt hatte, dass wir ohne Lehreraufsicht nicht mehr länger hindurften. Dumbledore hatte uns zu allen möglichen erstaunlichen Zauberersehenswürdigkeiten geführt und alles in allem war es exzellent.

Bis zu der Schnitzeljagd.

Es war im Grund eine Schatzsuche mit magischen Hindernissen. Die Teams waren ausgewürfelt worden und mischten sich aus irgendeinem Grund aus allen Häusern. Dumbledore hatte darüber gefaselt, seit wir hergekommen waren – dass das hier nicht die Schule sei, und wir hier keine Häuser hätten. Was für mich nur wieder einmal bewies, dass er keinerlei Stolz besitzt. Jeder weiß, dass du _immer_ in deinem Haus bleibst, selbst wenn du schon hundert Jahre raus bist aus Hogwarts.

Potter und ich sind zusammen mit zwei anderen im selben Team gelandet, Macmillan und so ein dösiges Hufflepuffmädchen, mit der ich vorher noch nichts zu tun gehabt hatte, und deren Namen ich eigentlich nicht mal lernen wollte. Nun, es war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wie könnte _irgend jemand_ von mir erwarten, mit so einer nutzlosen Gruppe zusammenzuarbeiten? Potter und ich sind schnell in Streit geraten, wer genau das Sagen hat, bis Macmillan (in einem seltenen Aufblitzen von Intelligenz) verkündete, dass _er_ das wäre, wenn wir nicht aufhörten. Also zogen wir los, Potter und ich mit voller Absicht einander nicht ansehend. Wir haben ziemlich erfolgreich die Hinweise entschlüsselt und Hindernisse umgangen – ich bin kein Idiot, und Potter hat _wirklich_ einiges Talent, wenn es darum geht, an Hindernissen vorbeizukommen und Hinweise zu entziffern. Wir kamen also in guter Zeit voran (und miteinander klar), bis wir uns an den Höhlen wiedergefunden hatten.

„Es sollte in einer von denen da sein", meinte Macmillan zweifelnd und beäugte die klaffenden schwarzen Schlunde unsicher.

„_Falls_ wir den letzten Hinweis richtig verstanden haben", murmelte Potter gerade noch hörbar.

„Sie haben uns gesagt, wir sollten nicht in die Höhlen gehen", meinte Hufflepuff-Die-Zweite hilfreich.

„Ja, aber das hätte wegen der Schnitzeljagd sein können", erwiderte Macmillan.

„Professor McGonagall sagte, sie seien gefährlich", stritt sie gegenan.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich den Hinweis falsch gelesen hätte?", fragte ich sie kalt.

„Ja", sagte sie.

Ich dachte dran, sie zu verhexen, aber Macmillan intervenierte hastig.

„Wir werden einfach paarweise reinspringen", sagte er. „Es wird schon nicht so gefährlich sein, wenn wir nur reinschauen. Und mit ein paar Blicken wissen wir, ob wir Recht haben. Okay, Cathie?"

(Offenbar war ihr Name Cathie.)

„Ja, schon in Ordnung", meinte sie.

Ich sah einen extrem zögerlichen Blick in Potters Gesicht, als wir uns aufteilten, um in die Höhlenschlunde hinein zu schauen. Er wanderte auf den nächstgelegenen Schlund zu und starrte hinein. Ich sah, wie seine Hand auf der Feldoberfläche leicht bebte. Ohne widerstehen zu können schlich ich mich leise hinter ihn und schubste ihn gewaltsam in die Höhle. Er schrie einmal laut auf, als er fiel.

„Whuups!", sagte ich boshaft. „Tschuldige, Potter."

Er krabbelte auf die Füße und spuckte mich praktisch an. Sein Gesicht war sehr blass in der Dunkelheit.

„Du kleiner..."

„Na, na, Potter", tadelte ich ihn gedehnt. „Da brauchen wir doch nicht gleich _knurrig_ zu werden. War ehrlich ein Versehen und so weiter."

Er knurrte mich an, und wandte sich dann wieder ab, um in die Höhle hineinzuschauen. Seine Hände zittern immer noch.

„Was ist los, Potter?", fragte ich. „Angst im Dunkeln?"

„Nein", meinte Potter flach.

„Angst davor, welche grässlichen Dinge _im_ Dunkeln sein könnten, Potter?"

Er wurde stocksteif, drehte sich dann wieder um und sah mich kalt an.

„Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst", behauptete er, drehte sich dann abrupt zur Seite und wanderte in die Dunkelheit davon. Ich folgte ihm hinein. Es war eine wirklich durchdringende Dunkelheit, dick wie ein Vorhang. Ich hörte Potter „_Lumos"_ murmeln, aber das schien auch kaum was zu bringen.

„Glaubst du, eine Zelle in Askaban ist auch so?", murmelte ich hinter ihm her.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", erwiderte er abwesend.

„Stell dir zwölf Jahre an einem Ort wie diesem hier vor", bemerkte ich unschuldig.

„_Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!!_"

Erst zeigte er keine Regung, jetzt war Potter plötzlich wild vor Wut. Er wirbelte herum, um mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, und blitzte mir mit dem Licht des Zauberstabs in die Augen. Ich musste mich abwenden.

„Benimm dich, Potter", kommandierte ich kalt. „Ich mein ja bloß..."

„Du weißt ganz genau, was du da tust, du kleiner Arsch!", spuckte Potter aus. „Jetzt _halt die Klappe_!"

„Oh, _richtig_!", sagte ich in erstarrtem Tonfall. „Sirius Black war zwölf Jahre in Askaban, nicht wahr? Und er war dein _Patenonkel_."

Potter grollte mich mit erhobenem Zauberstab an.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Ich war bloß neugierig", höhnte ich. „_Ist_ er eigentlich beerdigt worden? Manchmal macht man auch eine Beerdigung, wenn es keine Leiche gibt. Sie füllen den Sarg mit Bleigewichten."

„Halt die Klappe. _Halt die Klappe_!"

Er klang zunehmend hysterischer, aber ich hörte nicht auf ihn. Meinen eigenen Zauberstab hielt ich locker in der Hand, nur für den Fall, dass Potter irgendwas Dummes vorhätte. Und das hier war einfach zu komisch mit anzusehen.

„Hast du geweint, Potter? Um deinen armen, toten Hund? Hat's dir Leid getan?"

Er drehte sich weg und schritt weiter in die Höhle hinein, in sehr schnellen Schritten, beinahe schon Laufschritten. Ich jagte ihm in langen Sätzen hinterher, bis ich neben ihm war. Ich senkte meine Stimme verschwörerisch.

„Tantchen Bellatrix fühlt sich ganz schuldig, weißt du. Na ja. Ganz tief unten, jedenf --"

Dann rumste irgend etwas in mich hinein, und ich konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, weil mir die ganze Luft aus den Lungen gewichen war, als sich Potter auf mich geworfen hatte und blindlings auf mich ein prügelte. Wir waren nach hinten weg geflogen, und ich hatte irgendeinen Fluch gebrüllt. Der hatte Potter völlig verfehlt, aber die Decke hatte er getroffen.

Danach sind meine Erinnerungen ein wenig nebulös, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass das Dach dagegen wohl etwas einzuwenden hatte. Aus welchem Grund wir uns nun in pechschwacher Dunkelheit und ohne Zauberstäbe befinden.

Etwas berührt mich im Dunkeln und gleitet über meine Finger. Ich quieke erschrocken auf und reiße meine Hand weg.

„Hör auf, du Trottel", sagt Potters Stimme. „Ich bin's. Ich versuch nur rauszufinden, was hier um mich rum ist."

„Potter, der Super-Duper-Überlebende", erwidere ich mit einem ordentlichen Schwung Sarkasmus. „Das ist wohl für dich alles nur ein alter Hut, nicht wahr, Potter? Du kennst dich doch klasse aus in solchen Sachen. Kein Grund zur Sorge, oder?"

Er sagt nichts mehr. Ich spüre, wie seine Hand meine wieder berührt, sich dann weg bewegt. Er hat aber schon Recht. Ich strecke die Hand zu meiner anderen Seite aus und treffe auf eine harte Steinwand. Meine andere Hand gleitet über heruntergefallene Fels- und Steinbrocken.

„Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?", fragt mich Potter. Ich bemerke, wie hohl seine Stimme klingt, und wie seltsam nach einem Echo.

„Ja", sagte ich bitte.

Ich kann _spüren_, dass er wartet.

„Du etwa nicht?", füge ich gönnerhaft hinzu.

Er sagt gar nichts. Ich höre, wie sich Steine bewegen, als er sich regt; dann gibt Potter ein komisches kleines Jaulen von sich und liegt still. Ich warte einen Moment. Dieses Jaulen klingt eindeutig, als sei Potter verletzt.

Ausgezeichnet.

Ich ziehe mich vorsichtig in eine Sitzposition hoch und reibe meine eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen. Sie beginnen zu kribbeln, was eigentlich sogar tröstlich ist – wenigstens bin ich nicht gelähmt. Ich denke sogar, mir geht's gut. Auf meiner Stirn ist eine Platzwunde, die vor getrocknetem Blut klebt, und meine Finger brennen ziemlich schlimm, außerdem habe ich auch sonst überall ziemlich fiese Schmerzen. Aber meine Arme und Beine funktionieren, und mein Kopf ist in Ordnung.

„Ernie und Cathie werden Hilfe holen", sagt Potter fast unhörbar. „Wir sind bald hier raus."

„Bist du sicher?", frage ich spöttisch. „Sie waren in ihren eigenen Höhlen. Sie wissen nicht einmal, wo wird sind. Sie könnten denken, diese Felsen waren schon da. Und wer weiß, wie tief wir drin sind? Es könnte sein, dass sie Tage brauchen."

„Macht dir das eigentlich _Spa_, Malfoy?"

„Du müsstest dich bloß mal winseln hören wie so ein Baby!"

Danach redet er nicht mehr. Wir sitzen eine Weile in der Dunkelheit. Es gefällt mir nicht. Da ist so etwas instinktiv Nervendes daran, neben jemandem zu sitzen, und nicht mit ihm zu reden. Ich hasse das.

Außerdem ist es echt langweilig, in pechschwarzer Nacht zu hocken und sich bloß von den Steinen an allen Seiten in die Körperteile bohren zu lassen.

Ich versuche, in den Felsen vor mir herum zu graben.

„Was tust du da?", fragt Potter heftig.

„Meinen Zauberstab suchen", erwidere ich kalt. „Der, den _du_ verschlampt hast."

„Sei nicht blöd! Der könnte hier überall sein!"

Ich ignoriere ihn und wühle weiter. Hände greifen plötzlich meine Handgelenke und zerren sie weg.

„Hör auf, Malfoy! Am Ende reißt du noch den Rest des Felsvorsprungs herunter oder so was!"

„Potter, das passiert nur, wenn die _Wände_ angegriffen werden."

„Malfoy, hör einfach _auf_!"

Ich schüttelte seine Hände ab, und er flucht wieder.

„Was ist los mit dir?", will ich wütend wissen.

Er schweigt. Ich höre auf, herum zu wühlen, um zu hören, ob er noch antwortet.

„Mein Arm tut weh", gibt er tonlos zu. „Ich glaube, der ist gebrochen."

Ich sage mir selbst, dass ich viel zu erwachsen bin, mich darüber zu freuen, dass er sich verletzt hat, aber ehrlich gesagt wäre das gelogen. Ich beschließe, dass es das Beste ist, erst mal nichts zu sagen. Wir sitzen wieder eine Weile schweigend herum, und ich versuche mir einzureden, dass mir das nicht peinlich vorkommt, obwohl es stimmt. Ich hasse es, schweigend mit jemandem da zu sitzen. Ich entscheide, dass ich Potter zumindest ein bisschen provozieren könnte, wo ich hier schon mit ihm festsitze – besonders, wo er jetzt keinen Zauberstab hat und obendrein wahrscheinlich an einem gebrochenen Arm leidet.

„Vielleicht werden sie uns auch einfach im Stich lassen", erkläre ich sanft, und lasse die Bosheit aus meiner Stimme tropfen. „Sie mögen mich nicht. Ich bin zu gefährlich, als dass sie mich in ihrer Nähe haben wollen."

„Du bist nicht gefährlich", schnaubt er. „Ich glaube, die geben keinen Scheiß auf dich!"

„Glaubst du?", zische ich. „Da solltest du wohl besser hoffen, dass du Unrecht hast, oder? Sonst könnten wir hier noch unten gemeinsam verrotten."

„Sie werden mich nicht im Stich lassen", meint er mit ruhiger Überzeugung.

Ich finde seine Überzeugung extrem nervtötend. Ich hab immer schon gewusst, dass Potter sich für was Besseres hält als jeden anderen auf der Welt, aber ich finde es einfach nur abstoßend ärgerlich, wenn er das so offen raushängen lässt.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?", frage ich hämisch.

„Sie sind meine Freunde", antwortet er. „Aber es tut mir Leid, Malfoy, mir ist klar, dass du davon nichts verstehst."

„Fick dich doch ins Knie, Potter."

Er sagt nichts mehr. Ich lehne mich zurück in dem Gefühl, gewonnen zu haben. Das Schweigen spannt sich wie ein Seil zwischen uns. Ich taste wieder vorsichtig herum, aber mein Zauberstab erscheint leider nicht wie von Zauberhand und schenkt uns Licht. Ich will auch Potter nicht wieder verschrecken, weil ich mich wieder bewege. Stattdessen lausche ich nach den Geräuschen um mich herum. Irgendwo kann ich Wasser tröpfeln hören – obwohl ich persönlich lieber verdursten würde, als fauliges Brackwasser aus irgend so einer unterirdischen Quelle trinken. Dann gibt's da so ein gelegentliches Knacken, das mich beunruhigt – was wenn das von der Decke stammt?

Den Gedanken, lebend begraben zu werden, habe ich immer gehasst. Als ich noch klein war, hat mir mein Vater von meiner Multi-Urgroßmutter Glorianna erzählt, die von Muggeln lebendig begraben worden war. Ihre Tochter Flavia war in der Nähe eingekerkert, und konnte angeblich ihre Schreie drei Nächte lang hören, bevor sie endlich erstarben. Sie wurde dann von ihrem Verehrer befreit, aber es war zu spät, um auch Multi-Urgroßmutter Glorianna zu retten. Von dieser Geschichte hatte ich noch Monate lang Alpträume, und bin auch nie ganz darüber hinweg gekommen. Immerhin habe ich wenigstens nicht auch noch Platzangst in engen Räumen wie Vater. Das hier würde ihn _umbringen_.

Bei dem Gedanken an Vater schlägt mein Herz schneller, und meine Fäuste ballen sich. Er muss diese Gefängniszelle _hassen_. Klein, beengt und dunkel – seine schlimmsten Ängste. Sie _brauchen_ die Dementoren gar nicht, um ihn zur Verzweiflung zu treiben. Ich weiß, dass er wieder rauskommen wird, und es ihm wieder gut gehen wird, aber er muss versteinert sein da drin, er muss ehrlich...

Potter macht ein seltsames kehliges Geräusch; eine Art Kreuzung zwischen einem Wimmern und einem Stöhnen. Ich höre, wie er sich in der Dunkelheit bewegt.

„Was ist los, Potter?", verhöhne ich ihn. „Angst?"

Er antwortet nicht, gibt nur einen Laut von sich wie von einem Zittern, und verfällt dann wieder in Schweigen. Ich rolle die Augen und wende mich ab von der Geräuschquelle. Auch wenn er nicht sehen kann, wie ich mich angewidert abwende, fühle ich mich besser in dem Wissen, dass ich es tue. Ich werde mir von Potter dieses Jahr nichts gefallen lassen. Ich habe eine Menge Pläne, was ich ihm antun will, einer grässlicher als der andere. Mutter hat mich gewarnt, vorsichtig zu sein und nichts zu tun, weswegen ich von der Schule fliegen könnte – ich werde gebraucht in der Schule, um ein Auge darauf zu haben, was da vorgeht, und über alles, was ich rausfinde, Bericht zu erstatten. Ich soll sicherstellen, dass ich mich so eng wie möglich an die Lehrer halte, und einfach meinen Kopf einziehen. Aber ich weiß, dass Mutter versteht, dass ich Potter _irgendwie_ drankriegen muss. Sie ist genauso wütend auf diese bösartige kleine Kreatur wie ich.

„Kalt", wispert Potter so plötzlich, dass ich zusammenzucke. „So, so kalt..."

Irgendwas in seiner Stimme versetzt mich in Alarm. Ich winde mich herum, um in was wie ich vermute seine Richtung ist zu blicken.

„Ich _wei_, dass es kalt ist, Potter", sage ich sarkastisch. „Das soll vorkommen an ekligen, dunklen Orten ohne Licht oder Sonnenschein. Die werden kalt."

„Ja", stimmt er leise zu. Aber... so sehr kalt. Mein Arm..."

Seine Stimme driftet ins Nichts. Ich weigere mich, irgendwas zu sagen, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich, wie ich merke, das eigentlich lieber tun würde. Irgendwas an seiner Stimme und dem, was er sagt, stört mich furchtbar.

Verfällt er in Schock? Ich habe gehört, dass Leute daran gestorben sind. Gott, das Allerletzte was ich will ist, diese Höhle mit Potters Leiche teilen!!

„Potter", spreche ich ihn scharf an.

„Sirius?", murmelt er zurück. Er klingt schläfrig.

„_Black_? Dieser Blutverräter?" Ich lache verächtlich auf und versuche, das seltsam stechende Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass ich habe, als ich ihn mich mit dem Namen seines toten Paten anreden höre.

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", schnappt Potter zurück. Scheinbar ist er aus seiner Trance erwacht. „Er _war_ kein Blutverräter!"

„Er war ein _Gryffindor_", höhne ich. „Ich hab gehört, die alte Cassiopeia Black hätte sich bald vor Scham umgebracht, als sie _das_ rausgefunden hatte. Wenn _ich_ Gryffindor geworden wäre, hätte ich mich _selbst_ umgebracht. Den Namen der Familie Black so zu verraten!"

„Halt's _Maul_ über Sirius!", brüllt er mich an. Seine Lethargie ist völlig verschwunden. „Halt's Maul, halt's Maul, halt's _Maul_!"

Ich lache ihn hämisch aus und imitiere die Stimme von meiner Tante Bellatrix, die sie immer dann gebraucht, wenn sie über Potter spricht.

„Hast du ihn _geliebt_, Potter? Bist du jetzt ganz traurig, weil er tot ist?"

Dann senke ich die Stimme verschwörerisch.

„Tantchen Bellatrix hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt, weißt du. Sie kam in den Ferien Mutter besuchen. Na, halt so ein kleines Wiedersehen unter Schwestern, weißt du. Mutter hat sie mir das erste Mal vorgestellt, und da hat sie mir alles über deinen Patenonkel erzählt. Weißt du, Potter, eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht anders."

Ich lege eine freche Stimme auf.

„_Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!_ Und das konnte sie wirklich, nicht wahr, Potter?"

„_HALT'S MAUL_!", heult Potter auf, und ich spüre, wie etwas an meiner Schläfe entlang schrammt. Ich merke, dass Potter mit Felsbrocken nach mir schmeißt.

„Hör auf damit, du Vollidiot!", brülle ich und lasse mich auf den Boden zurück fallen. „Du könntest mich umbringen!"

„Ist mir egal!", knurrt er. „Ist mir egal, ist mir egal, ist mir... Sirius... halt's Maul über Sirius!"

Er macht ein wirklich komisches Geräusch, dass furchtbar nach einem Schluchzen klingt, also sage ich gar nichts mehr, und die Stille senkt sich wieder über uns, abgesehen von seinem schweren Atmen und dem Tröpfeln des Wassers, dass jetzt anfängt, mich zu nerven. Die Dunkelheit fühlt sich noch erdrückender an als vorher. Ich frage mich, wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen ist. Fünf Minuten? Eine Stunde? Ein Tag? Wie sollte man das wissen in dieser Pechschwärze? Ich merke plötzlich, dass ich Hunger und Durst habe, und dass mir selber kalt wird. Ich schlinge meine Arme eng um mich und versuche, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken.

„Hat sie sonst noch was gesagt?"

Potters Stimme schneidet wie ein Licht durch die Dunkelheit und ich blinzele überrascht.

„_Was_?"

„Bellatrix. Hat sie sonst noch was gesagt? Über… über Sirius."

„Nur, dass er jämmerlich war", sage ich knapp. „Und dass er schon immer ein unverschämter Narr gewesen war."

Zu meiner Überraschung gibt Potter ein seltsames Auflachen von sich. Ich warte darauf, dass er weiterspricht, hoffe sogar beinahe darauf, aber das tut er nicht.

„Warum?", höre ich mich selber fragen, und hasse mich dann selbst dafür. Gott, mit _Potter_ reden. Das ist ja eklig.

„Ich frage mich immer...", meint er, und klingt dabei ein wenig verträumt, „Lupin... Lupin sagt nicht viel, weißt du. Und _Snape_... kann _ihm_ nicht trauen..."

Ich finde den Abscheu in seiner Stimme interessant, als er Professor Snapes Namen erwähnt. Klingt nach mehr als nur ihrer gegenseitigen Verachtung. Und dann ist da der gute, alte Professor Lupin. Ich wundere mich kurz, wo der wohl abgeblieben sein mag. Muss wohl im Hauptquartier des Ordens stecken, wo immer das sein mag. Ganz plötzlich frage ich mich, ob ich vielleicht ein paar Sachen aus Potter herauskriegen könnte. Das _würde_ Mutter glücklich machen, wenn ich aus den Ferien mit Informationen über den Ordens des Phoenix zurückkäme!

„Warum kannst du Snape nicht vertrauen?", frage ich und achte darauf, dass meine Stimme träge und gleichgültig klingt.

„Hat Sirius gehasst", sagt Potter knapp. „Wahrscheinlich getanzt und gesungen, als er's h- hörte."

Er stottert ein wenig bei dem Wort. Er muss seinen Patenonkel noch mehr angebetet haben, als sogar Tantchen Bellatrix ahnte.

Auf eine Weise kann ich ihn verstehen. Wenn es mein Vater gewesen wäre...

Mein Zorn fängt wieder an hochzukochen, aber ich versuchte, ihn zu unterdrücken. Wenn ich schon was aus Potter heraushole, sollte ich ihn nicht anfluchen.

„Und Lupin?", frage ich leichthin.

„Traurig", sagt Potter. „So traurig..."

Er klingt wieder so komisch. Dieses Mal entscheide ich mich zum Handeln. Meine Idee nimmt Form an. Potter ist verletzt und tritt offensichtlich gerade in Schock. Wenn ich nett zu ihm bin, und mich um ihn kümmere, wird er wahrscheinlich eher Informationen herausplappern. Und dann werden meine Eltern so stolz auf mich sein. Und wenn sie mich finden, wie ich mich um Potter kümmere, werde ich wie ein Held aussehen. _Noch_ nützlicher, besonders wenn man bedenkt, was in letzter Zeit mit dem Malfoy-Namen passiert ist.

Ich rutschte vor und greife nach ihm. Meine Hand stößt an etwas Feuchtes und Potter flucht.

„Das dein Arm?"

„Ja."

„Er ist nass."

„Ich weiß. _Nicht anfassen!_"

Ich ignoriere ihn und bewege meine Hand sanft seinen Arm entlang. Es fühlt sich seltsam verdreht an. Eindeutig gebrochen. Vorsichtig komme ich noch näher gerutscht und finde seine Schultern. Er zittert.

„Du verfällst in Schock", informiere ich ihn ruhig. „Hier. So ungern ich das auch sage, du solltest dich besser an mich kuscheln."

„Wie grässlich", murmelt er und lehnt sich an mich, lässt mich seinen Arm bewegen, damit er aufgestützt ist und nicht jedes Mal angerempelt wird, wenn wir uns bewegen. Sein Kopf ruht auf meiner Schulter, und wenn er atmet, spüre ich das an meinem Hals.

„Wir sollten besser weiterreden", sage ich beiläufig. „Damit du nicht das Bewusstsein verlierst."

„Schön", murmelt er.

„Glaubst du, mir macht das Spaß?", fauche ich ihn an.

„Frage mich, was Ron und Hermione wohl gerade so tun?", sagt er. Offensichtlich hat er nicht auf mich geachtet.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, und es interessiert mich auch nicht", gebe ich zurück – mein Plan, nett zu ihm zu sein, kurzfristig vergessen. Ihm zuzuhören, wie er über seine Freunde spricht, ist wirklich echt fies. Ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem ihm aufgeht, dass die beiden zusammen sind und er nur das dritte Rad am Wagen. Ich hoffe, dass das noch dieses Jahr passiert.

„Wenn du was über deinen Paten wissen willst", stelle ich fest und bemühe mich nach Kräften , meine Stimme absolut normal und ruhig klingen zu lassen, „warum fragst du dann nicht ein paar deiner Freunde?"

„Ron und Hermione wissen weniger als ich", erklärt Potter. „Dumbledore und McGonagall würde nie was sagen... schätze, der meisten vom Rest des Ordens auch nicht..."

„Vielleicht doch", sage ich leichthin. „Die Freunde meines Vaters sind oft bereit, mir was über ihn zu erzählen. Du musst bloß die richtigen fragen."

Er antwortet nicht, und ich runzle in der Dunkelheit die Stirn. Gottverdammt, wie bringt man ihn zu dieser Art von Gespräch, ohne dass es allzu auffällig wird? Wir wussten schon von Dumbledore und McGonagall, also nützt das wirklich kaum was...

„Triffst du eine Menge Todesser?", fragt Potter mich plötzlich.

„Was?", frage ich ein wenig überrumpelt von dieser Frage.

„Todesser. Bei euch zu Hause. Triffst du da viele von denen."

„Ich weiß nicht", sage ich angespannt. „Ja, ich schätze schon. Das _sind_ schließlich die Freunde meines Vaters."

„Jagen sie dir keine Angst ein?"

Ich mache eine kurze Pause, versuche rauszufinden, was genau er meint, bevor ich antworte. Sie machen mir keine Angst, weil sie Todesser sind. Mein Vater ist ein Todesser, und vor ihm habe ich keine Angst – na ja, nicht wirklich. Ich habe bestimmt keine Angst vor meiner Mutter. Früher haben sie mir manchmal Angst eingejagt, als ich noch jünger war, weil sie Erwachsene waren, und weil sie anders waren. McNair war immer besonders gruselig gewesen, und pflegte mich anzulächeln, als wolle er mich fressen. Aber meistens... meistens schienen sie ziemlich normal.

„Nein", antworte ich schließlich und rucke einmal kurz an Potter, für den Fall, dass er eingeschlafen sein sollte. „Sie haben mich nie belästigt."

„Und jetzt?", fragt er.

Ich mache wieder eine Denkpause und frage mich, warum ich eigentlich tatsächlich über seine Fragen nachdenke, anstatt sie einfach zu beantworten. Als Vater mir sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück sei, erinnere ich mich, dass ich Furcht verspürt hatte. Aufregung – aber noch mehr Furcht. Ich wusste, dass sich die Dinge verändern würden, und ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Und Vater hatte ein anderes Leuchten in den Augen. Ein Furcht erregenderes Leuchten. Wie dieses Leuchten, dass er beim Quidditch-Weltcup gehabt hatte, als er und McNair und die anderen was getrunken hatten, und McNair vorschlug, ein bisschen Spaß mit den Muggeln zu haben. Das zu hören hatte mir nicht gefallen. Mutter hatte mir gesagt, ich solle weglaufen und mich im Wald verstecken, weil ich zu jung sei, um jetzt schon dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ich hatte nicht auf sie gehört. Ich hatte mich in der Nähe versteckt und sie still beobachtet, wie sie ihre Roben anzogen und dann loszogen. Vater hatte an die Tür des Muggels geklopft, und als der die Tür öffnete, hatte Vater ihn an den Schultern herausgezerrt und ihn seine Familie nach unten rufen lassen. Sie hatten einen Kreis gebildet, und schubsten sie darin herum, schoben und stießen sie, höhnten und lachten sie aus. Die Erwachsenen hatten für ihre Kinder um Gnade gebettelt – sagten, sie würden alles tun, wenn sie bloß die Kinder frei ließen. Es war so seltsam gewesen, dabei zuzusehen. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich fragen, ob meine Eltern das für mich tun würden. Ich glaubte, das würden sie _vielleicht_ – aber vielleicht auch nicht. Aber dann hatte ich dem Muggel-Quälen weiter zugesehen. Jemand – ich glaube, es war meine Mutter – hatte gekreischt, dass alle Muggel fliegen wollten, und sie hatten sie mit den Zauberstäben buchstäblich in die Luft geworfen. Die Kinder hatten geweint, und ich erinnere mich, wie der Mann und die Frau beide gekreischt hatten, als sie in die Luft geschleudert wurden. Männer sollten nicht kreischen. Vater hat mir beigebracht, dass es für Männer in Ordnung sei zu weinen – jeder musste gelegentlich weinen, das war unvermeidlich. Aber Männer sollten nur weinen, wenn sie allein versteckt waren oder vor einem Freund – und nur vor einem Freund, der niemals etwas von deiner Schwäche erzählen würde. Aber Kreischen war etwas anderes. Kreischen war ein Zeichen jämmerlicher Angst und Nervenschwäche. Männer kreischen nicht.

Und doch war er am Kreischen. Kreischen vor panischer Angst um seine Frau, seine Kinder. Sich selbst.

Dann begann auch das andere Kreischen, als die Partygänger zu begreifen begannen, was da vor sich ging. Und dann rannte ich in die Wälder.

Ich schätze, ich habe das nie vergessen. Und als ich Tantchen Bellatrix im Sommer getroffen habe, wurde ich sogar noch mehr daran erinnert. Sie schien nicht ganz da zu sein. Wahnsinnig, und kichernd, und wütende Reden schwingend. Ich war meine Anstands-zehn-Minuten geblieben – gerade lange genug, um von Blacks Tod, Potters allgemeinem Schlechtmachens des Dunklen Lords und noch ein paar anderer hirnverbrannter Sachen zu hören – und bin dann höflich davongerannt und hab mich mit einem Buch im Gartenschuppen versteckt, bis sie weg war.

„Ja."

Ich blinzele. Hab ich das gerade gesagt? Hab ich gerade zugegeben, dass mir die Todesser Angst machen? _Warum zur Hölle hab ich das gesagt?_

„Dachte ich mir", meint er und klingt dabei noch stolz darüber.

Ich bin fuchsteufelswild. Wie kann er es _wagen_, mich mit miesen Tricks dazu zu bringen, irgendwelche Sachen zuzugeben?

„Dir machen sie doch wohl auch Angst, oder?", erwidere ich hämisch.

„Nein", antwortet er. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Voldemort macht mir Angst."

Die Tatsache, dass er das so gelassen zugibt, lässt mich von oben auf seinen Kopf herunter schauen. Ich kann ihn jetzt irgendwie erkennen. Vielleicht bedeutet das, dass irgendwo Licht hereinfällt. Oder vielleicht hab ich mich auch inzwischen nur an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Oder vielleicht ist es auch, weil ich weiß, wo sein Kopf ist.

Oder vielleicht liegt es an dem Licht, das Potter gerade macht.

Ich gaffe ihn mit offenem Mund an, während er seinen ungebrochenen Arm ausstreckt, und einen zarten Ball weißen Lichts darüber tanzen lässt, sanft auf und ab hüpfen, bevor dieser wegdriftet und in der Nähe schweben bleibt.

„Schau mal, was ich kann", wispert Potter. Ein zweiter Lichtball blüht zwischen seinen Fingern auf, scheint wie aus seinen Venen zu gleiten. Er hat die selbe rauchige Textur wie der erste.

„So schön", sagt Potter. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht sehe, sehe ich, dass er von seiner Fähigkeit ganz hin und weg ist. Blut verschmiert seine Stirn und sein Gesicht, eine dicke, klebrige Platzwunde von irgend so einem Felsen. Sein Arm ist auch blutüberzogen und aus der Form gedreht. Ich erinnere mich plötzlich, dass mein Vater mir einmal etwas über verwundete Zauberer und Hexen erzählt hat. Die Selbstschutzinstinkte setzen ein, um ihnen zu helfen, aber dann blitzt ihre Magie auf, so dass sie anfangen, zauberstablose Magie anzuwenden. Aber wenn sie nicht aufpassen, lassen sie ihre ganze Lebenskraft in die faszinierenden neuen Talente strömen und zerfallen zu Staub.

Ein dritter Lichtball formt sich jetzt über Potters Hand. Dieser hat eine seltsam rote, rostige Farbe. Wie altes Blut.

„Potter, hör auf!", befehle ich ihm und schüttele ihn dabei. „Hör auf, verdammt! Du bist krank, du wirst dein Leben mit ihnen verströmen! _Hör auf!_"

Er sieht mich an und lässt seinen rostroten Ball frei.

„Darf ich nicht noch einen machen, Sirius?", bettelt er verträumt. „Nur noch einen... sie sind so schön..."

„_Ich bin nicht Sirius Black, Gott verdammt!_", brülle ich ihn an. „Um Gottes Willen, ich bin _Draco Malfoy_, erinnerst du dich? Verdammt, krieg dich endlich _in den Griff_!"

Er schaut mich unter schweren Lidern her an. Ich will ihn schütteln, aber ich halte mich zurück. Er ist verletzt, er kann nichts dafür. Aber... ich mag ihn so nicht sehen. Es ist... es ist _gruselig_. Potter ist immer so von sich selbst überzeugt und arrogant und verdammt nervtötend. Aber jetzt ist er ganz seltsam und wie betäubt und... und einfach verkehrt.

„Ich vermisse ihn", sagt Potter, und seine Stimme kling plötzlich belegt. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Warum... warum... Sirius, warum?"

Oh Gott. Wenn er zu heulen anfängt, _bring ich ihn um_. Oder mich selbst. Ich bin _nicht_ seine Vertrauensperson, vor der er heulen könnte.

„Weil er ein Idiot war", erkläre ich rau. „Ein dummer, unreifer _Idiot_."

Er starrt mich verständnislos an, dann hebt er die Hand und gibt mir eine Backpfeife – eine sanfte Backpfeife, die überhaupt nicht weh tut. Ich blinzele ihn an und entscheide, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt ist, um ihn deswegen zurück zu boxen. Ich werfe ihm stattdessen einen kalten, bösen Blick zu. Gut, dass das Licht, das er gemacht hat, noch in der Höhle umherschwebt.

„Kannst du die kontrollieren?", frage ich ihn. „Sie ein bisschen hin und her bewegen? Wir könnten einen Rundblick durch die Höhe brauchen."

Potter runzelt die Stirn und schaut die tanzenden Bälle an. Er schnippt mit den Fingern, aber alles was passiert ist, dass das Licht ein wenig nachlässt.

„Okay, Stopp!", befehle ich eiligst. „Wir dürfen dieses Licht nicht verlieren."

Er hört gehorsam auf und kuschelt sich an mich. Es verstört mich, und ich wünschte, er würde das lassen. Aber abschütteln will ich ihn irgendwie auch wieder nicht.

Außerdem ist mir selber kalt.

Also lasse ich ihn sich an mich kuscheln und seinen Kopf zwischen meiner Schulter und meinem Schlüsselbein anlehnen. Ich hoffe, dass es mir zumindest ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit einbringt, wenn er mir denn sein Blut schon über die ganze Robe verschmiert, und sie nicht doch bloß wieder den fabelhaften und erstaunlichen Potter anhimmeln. Ich leide ganz genau so sehr wie er. Mehr noch. _Sein_ Vater sitzt nicht im Gefängnis. Sein Familienname ist nicht in Scherben. Seine Eltern sind nur tot. Oh, ich würde Potter umbringen müssen, wenn er meinen Vater oder meine Mutter umgebracht hätte, aber sie haben mir immer beigebracht, dass man besser tot sei, als den Namen seiner Familie zerstört zu sehen. Und der Name Potter wird höchst geschätzt.

Natürlich würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt, der Name Potter der dreckigste Name aller Zeiten werden. Vielleicht würde er wie der des Dunklen Lords jetzt sein. Vielleicht würde aus Potter Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer.

Ich kann ein Glucksen bei dem Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, und er schaut verwundert über mein Amüsement zu mir hoch.

„Was könnte wohl so komisch sein?", fragt er und klingt dabei normaler als vorher. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob das nun gut ist oder nicht. Egal was es ist, ich beschließe, dass ich meinen Gedanken nicht mit ihm teilen werde. Ich bezweifle, dass er den Witz an der Sache erkennt. Außerdem beschließe ich, ihm am Reden zu halten. Es ist besser, als wenn er still ist. Das Letzte, was ich will, ist, diesen winzigen Raum hier mit einer Leiche zu teilen.

Aber ich stehe vor der Frage, was man zu jemandem sagen soll, den man hasst. Ich will nicht, dass er Sachen über mich erfährt, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mir irgendwas über sich erzählen will.

„Und, freust du dich schon, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen?", platze ich schließlich heraus.

„Ich glaub schon", antwortet er. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ja sagen."

„Warum kannst du nicht?", frage ich ihn.

„Letztes Jahr...", erklärt er, bricht dann ab, um wohl darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen will. „Letztes Jahr war so schrecklich. _Umbridge_ war da, und Dumbledore war fort, und kein Quidditch, und die ganze Sache mit Cho, und die Okklumentik-Stunden..."

„Die was?", unterbreche ich ihn.

Er schweigt, und ich kann seine Unsicherheit spüren. Dann zuckt er auf beinahe zornige Weise mit den Schultern, als sei es ihm mittlerweile auch egal.

„Okklumentik. Das ist Magie, die andere Leute abhalten soll, in dein Bewusstsein einzudringen. Snape hat mich unterrichtet."

Ich schweige einen Moment lang. Ich _habe_ schon von Okklumentik gehört, aber das ist Jahre her, und ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich. Angeblich geht es Hand in Hand mit Legilimentik, bei der es darum, in anderer Leute Bewusstsein zu blicken...

„Snape hat dich unterrichtet", wiederhole ich. „Also hattest du _keine_ Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso er den Zauberstab auf deinen Kopf gerichtet hatte."

Potter gibt ein ziemlich bitteres Lachen von sich.

„Wunscherfüllung", sagt er harsch. „Warum konnte es nicht... warum _Snape_, ich hätt's geschafft, wenn's nicht Snape gewesen wäre, ich wäre gut darin gewesen, es wäre nicht passiert..."

Er versinkt wieder in seiner eigenen Welt, verliert sich. Ich will weiter darüber nachdenken. Warum hat Potter Okklumentik gelernt? Okklumentik ist selten, und es ist schwierig. Warum zur Hölle würde Snape zustimmen, Potter irgendwas beizubringen, geschweige denn so was wie Okklumentik.

„Was wäre nicht passiert?", frage ich.

Er stößt einen zittrigen Atemzug aus.

„Sirius", flüstert er. „Voldemort hat diesen Traum über Sirius geschickt... Er hätte nicht in der Lage sein sollen, mir den zu zeigen, ich hätte üben sollen, hart daran arbeiten. Aber ich hab's nicht getan. Snape... warum hat es Snape sein müssen, es ist seine Schuld, wenn er nicht so ein Bastard gewesen wäre, hätte ich härter an mir gearbeitet, wäre ich besser gewesen. Ich hätt's geschafft, das _hätte_ ich! Ich verspreche, das hätte ich..."

Ein komisches Gefühl macht sich in meiner Brust breit. Eine Art bitteren Verstehens. Potter will so gern die Schuld an dem Tod seines Patenonkels auf Snape schieben... aber am Ende fällt es doch wieder auf ihn zurück, ganz egal, wie sehr er auch versucht, die Geschichte herum zu drehen.

Und er tut mir Leid.

Da. Schön. Ich hab's zugegeben. Potter tut mir Leid, weil er weiß, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat, und dass Black deswegen tot ist.

Ich muss das Thema wechseln. Ich darf Potter nicht merken lassen, dass ich so fühle. Gott, das wäre einfach _peinlich_.

 „Cho?", meine ich nach ungefähr drei Minuten. „Cho Chang, meinst du?"

In seinem verwirrten Zustand ist es wahrscheinlich egal, dass ich das Thema völlig wechsele. Er blinzelt ein bisschen und nickt dann.

„Sie ist unglücklich wegen Cedric", erklärt er. „Sie weint immer, wenn sie an ihn denkt... und ich hab unsere Verabredung vermurkst."

Ich versuche, nicht zu kichern bei dem Gedanken an eine Verabredung von ihm und Chang.

„Wie weit bist du bei ihr gekommen?", frage ich, nachdem ich mir überlegt habe, wenn ich schon nichts über den Orden rauskriege, kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen guten Tratsch kriegen.

„Hab sie geküsst", sagt Potter. „Oder eher – _sie_ hat _mich_ geküsst. Und geweint."

Darüber muss ich lachen. Der Gedanke, dass sich Chang die Augen ausheult, während sie Potter küsst, ist einfach zu komisch. Er wirft mir einen ziemlich traurigen Blick zu, als habe ich ihn auf irgendeine Weise betrogen. Ich frage mich, was er von mir erwartet.

„Ihr habt euch nur geküsst?", komme ich auf das wirklich Wichtige zurück. „Sonst nichts?".

„Nein."

„Gott, Potter, du bist sechzehn, und du hast mal gerade erst jemanden geküsst? Das ist ja jämmerlich."

„Schätze, du bist weiter gegangen", sagt er ohne echte Feindschaft in der Stimme.

„Natürlich", erkläre ich hochmütig.

„Mit Pansy Parkinson?"

„Ja."

„Igitt."

Ich überlege, ob ich zu Pansys Verteidigung springen soll, aber dann denke ich mir, dass das an Potter verschwendet wäre. Außerdem _ist_ Pansy schwer zu verteidigen. Ich mag sie _wirklich_ – sie ist witzig, und jetzt wo sie älter ist, ist sie auch hübscher geworden. Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass diese Hübschheit einem erst langsam ans Herz wachsen muss. Ich kenne sie schon seit wir sechs sind, also hatte ich viel Zeit, ihre inneren Qualitäten schätzen zu lernen.

Nicht, dass unsere Beziehung direkt auf gutem Fuße begonnen hätte. Ich hab sie an den Haaren gezogen, also hat sie mein ganzes Schlafzimmer rosa verwandelt. _Das ganze Zimmer_. Pansy hat mehr rohes Talent, als die meisten Leute kapieren. Sie ist nur nicht sonderlich gut im Auswendiglernen. Aber wenn es darum geht, zauberstablose Magie zu zeigen, schlagen Pansys Geschichten alle anderen. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich als Glückspilz betrachten.

Ich merke, dass ich in Schweigen verfallen bin, und Potter scheint mir davon zu dösen, also rüttelte ich sanft an ihm. Er zuckt und schaut zu mir hoch.

„Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, jemanden anderen zu küssen?", frage ich.

Er blinzelt. Ich seufze.

„Fantasien, Potter! Komm schon, du musst dich auch nach anderen Mädchen umgedreht, und wenigstens eine von ihnen küssen gewollt haben! Granger?"

Er sieht mich an, als ob ich ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hätte, Snape zu küssen.

„Sie ist meine _Freundin_", betont er. „Man küsst seine Freunde nicht!"

„Pansy ist meine Freundin, und ich küsse sie", sage ich. „Freundschaft _entwickelt sich_, Potter. Hast du noch nie auch nur dran gedacht? Ich meine, sie hat wirklich ganz nette Brüste für ein Schlammblut."

„Ich würd wohl kaum ihre Brüste küssen", erwidert Potter. „Und nenn sie nicht Schlammblut."

Den letzten Teil höre ich nicht. Ich bin zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den ersten Teil seiner Feststellung zu verarbeiten und eine passende Antwort darauf zu finden.

„Natürlich küsst du... oh für... dich... ARGH!" Ich lasse dann doch damit bewenden, schließe die Augen und lehne mich zurück, um mich selbst zu beruhigen. Potter muss die unfähigste Person sein, die mir je begegnet ist. Gott helfe seiner ersten Freundin, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er weiß, was er _tun_ soll, scheint minimal!

Sanfte Fingerspitzen berühren meinen Mund. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe erschrocken hinunter. Potter sieht zu mir hoch.

„_Da_ küsst man hin", erklärt er. Dann richtet er sich hoch zu mir auf, und sein Mund trifft meinen in einem sanften Stupsen. Ich verharre völlig still, total erstarrt. Sein Mund schmeckt nach Schmutz und Spinnweben und kupfrigem altem Blut. Er fühlt sich seltsam zerbrechlich an gegen meine Lippen. Es ist wirklich ein ziemlich keuscher Kuss – ganz ohne Zunge oder so was. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es eklig ist oder eher nett. Bevor ich richtig darüber nachdenken kann, zieht er sich wieder zurück und starrt mich mit seinen großen, grünen Augen an. Er sieht seltsam unschuldig aus in diesem Licht.

„Was... _tust_... du... da?", kann ich gerade noch herausquetschen, versuche total abgestoßen zu klingen, aber schaffe es mal gerade, ein bisschen verwirrt zu klingen.

„Ich zeig dir, wie man küsst", stellt er fest. „Da du's offensichtlich nicht weißt."

Der letzte Teil klingt mehr nach dem Potter, den ich kenne. Aber er hat immer noch diesen merkwürdig unschuldigen Blick drauf, als hätten wir nicht die geringste Vergangenheit miteinander, als sei es total okay, mich zu küssen.

Aber warum zur Hölle _küsst_ er mich? Er hat doch schon gesagt, er sei mit Cho gegangen, da kann er _mich_ doch nicht küssen wollen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich was dagegen, dass zwei Männer zusammen sind. Vater hat mir immer beigebracht, dass es okay ist, wenn so was passiert, solange man sich trotzdem passend verheiratet und, wenn es soweit ist, Kinder bekommt. Schadet nichts, tut keinem weh. Aber dafür habe ich mich nie interessiert, und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Potter es tun könnte. Er ist der Held der Zaubererwelt – da hat er doch wohl bestimmt genügend Mädchen, die ihn glücklich machen können?

Er sieht mich immer noch an, als warte er auf irgendeine Antwort. Hinter ihm schimmern die Lichter und werfen dieses ätherische Licht über uns beide. Ich schüttele den Kopf über ihn. Immer hatte ich gedacht, ich verstünde ziemlich gut, was es mit Potter so auf sich hat. Er war nur ein Angeber mit einer kleinen Armee speichelleckender Freunde, den alle liebten für etwas, das in Wirklichkeit nur ein bisschen blindes Glück gewesen war. Und was ihn noch schlimmer machte, war, dass er deswegen nie irgend etwas tat. Nur versuchte, sich in den Schatten zu verstecken, wo ihn das doch höchstens noch verdächtiger machte, wenn er sich verbergen wollte. Selbst die anderen Slytherins sprechen von ihm mit dieser nervigen Art Respekt, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich schätze, egal was passiert, ich werde Harry Potter nie verstehen.

Ich denke, jetzt habe ich aber etwas über ihn verstanden. Etwas, das ich bei Potter nie erwartet hätte.

Potter ist einsam.

Und es überrascht mich sogar noch mehr, dass ich feststelle, dass es mir tatsächlich etwas ausmacht, dass er einsam ist.

Er sieht mich immer noch erwartungsvoll an, hoffnungsvoll. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr an mich gekuschelt ist, ist mir plötzlich viel kälter. Ich versuche, ihn wieder herunter zu ziehen, ohne an seinen verletzten Arm zu kommen, und er gehorcht bereitwillig und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meine Robe. Ich merke, wie ich sanft über sein Haar streiche, nur um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlt. Es ist wie Pansys, kräftig und dick, auch wenn Pansys nicht so widerspenstig ist. Ich habe mich immer über Potters Haare gewundert. Um meine Haare kümmere ich mich immer sehr. Es ist wichtig, immer so gut auszusehen wie nur möglich, sonst respektieren dich die Leute nicht.

Warum respektieren die Leute diese lumpige, dünne Kreatur? Was zieht die Leute an ihm so an? Schön, dann ist er halt der Retter der Zauberwelt. Jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, scheint er nicht sonderlich viel zu unternehmen. Er war nicht in der Lage, den Dunklen Lord zu schlagen, als er auf dem Friedhof mit ihm gekämpft hat. Warum wird er so sehr respektiert, wo er doch ganz offensichtlich nichts Besonderes ist?

Ich denke nicht sonderlich gerne nach. Nachdenken vermeide ich sogar für längere Zeiträume, wenn ich es mir leisten kann. Es führt nur an Orte, die mir nicht sonderlich gut gefallen. Was für einen Zweck hat es überhaupt, über Sachen nachzudenken? Entweder sind sie wahr, oder eben nicht. Es hat keinen Zweck, darüber nachzugrübeln, und drum herum zu schleichen, und darin herum zu stochern, bis du völlig verwirrt bist. Genauso könntest du dich lediglich drüber informieren, und das war's.

Aber hier drinnen habe ich nichts anderes zu tun. Also kann ich meine Gedanken nicht im Zaum halten – sie drehen sich immer im Kreis, während Potter sein Gesicht an meiner Robe reibt wie eine Katze.

„Was machst du da?", frage ich ihn schließlich und er sieht zu mir auf.

„Ich weiß nicht", gibt er zu. „Mir ist kalt."

„Du schmierst mich bloß noch mit Blut voll", grummele ich, obwohl mir auffällt, dass die Platzwunde in seiner Stirn verkrustet ist und an den Rändern schon zu heilen beginnt. Seine Selbsterhaltungskräfte haben jetzt eingesetzt, und bis wir gefunden werden, wird er nicht annähernd so viel Hilfe brauchen wie vorhin.

Aber die kleine Lichtkugeln trüben jetzt auch ein. Sie werden bald ausgehen. Das macht mir Sorgen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie funktionieren, aber wenn sie ihre Energie aus Potters Magie ziehen... und sie jetzt ausgehen...

_Wird_ uns jemals jemand finden? Werden wir hier unten sterben?

„Ich will nicht sterben."

Einen Moment denke ich, es seien Potters Worte, und dass er meine eigenen Gedanken wiederspiegelt. Dann begreife, dass _ich_ selbst es bin, der gesprochen hat. Er blickt zu mir hoch.

„Ich habe noch gar nichts _getan_", murmele ich, während ich gegen das Gefühl von Beschämung ankämpfe. „Ich habe noch nicht... also, da sind all diese Sachen, die ich noch machen will."

„Bis ins hinterste Afrika fahren?", fragt Potter.

Ich kichere, und er grinst.

„Nein, Potter, _nicht_ ins hinterste Afrika fahren. Ich dachte eigentlich mehr in Richtung eine Reise nach Amerika machen. Ich wollte immer schon Amerika sehen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich immer lieber nach Irland", meint Potter. „Ich hab mich gefreut über diese Fahrt. Ich bin froh, dass ich es noch gesehen habe."

„Es ist eine Dreckloch", behaupte ich. „Irland ist Scheiße. Es hat _Finnigan_ hervorgebracht, wie könnte es wohl ein anständiger Ort sein??"

Potter lacht und sieht dann ein wenig schuldbewusst aus, weil er gelacht hat. Ich beschließe, das zu ignorieren.

„Es gibt eine Menge Sachen, die ich auch noch machen will", erklärt Potter, und ich bemerke plötzlich, dass er schon viel klarer geklungen hat. „Ich würde wahnsinnig gern reisen. Irgendwohin... irgendwohin, wo mich keiner kennt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Amerika weit genug ist. Aber vielleicht gibt's da irgendwo..."

„Ja", spotte ich, weil mich seine Einstellung ärgert. „Du könntest an den Nordpol ziehen. Ich bin sicher, da gibt's gar keinen, der jemals von dem großartigen, guten, wundervollen Harry Potter gehört hat."

Er wird rot und schaut weg. Einer der weißen Bälle geht mit einem Blinken aus. Bleiben noch zwei. Ich schlucke nervös. Ich will nicht, dass diese klaustrophobische Dunkelheit zurückkommt. Auf keinen Fall.

„Ich will Dinge wissen", sagt Potter leise. „Ich will wissen, _wieso_."

Ich denke, ich verstehe, was er meint. Jeder hat Fragen über sein Leben. Potter hat offensichtlich Fragen, auf die er Antworten braucht. Ich glaube, ich habe den gleichen Impuls.

Das zweite weiße Licht geht aus. Jetzt leuchtet nur noch die rostrote Kugel, die uns kaum noch Licht spendet. Ich schlucke wieder. Meine Magengrube füllt sich mit Befürchtungen. Ich bin ein Feigling, das habe ich immer gewusst. Es ist offensichtlich etwas Angeborenes. Ich versuche ständig mein Bestes, das loszuwerden – ich will tapfer sein, ich weiß, dass mein Vater es hasst, dass ich bei lauten Geräuschen zusammenzucke und immer noch Alpträume wegen Kindheitsängsten habe. Aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, bin ich immer noch ein Feigling, und bei der Vorstellung, in dieser furchtbaren Finsternis eingeschlossen zu sein, wird mir schlecht.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragt Potter, und ich merke, dass ich zittere. „Musst nicht frieren."

Er schlingt seinen unverletzten Arm eng um mich und presst sich gegen meinen Körper, schmiegt sich an mich. Ich will aufhören zu zittern, aber mir ist nicht kalt. Ich habe nur Angst.

„Hast du Angst im Dunkeln?", fragt Potter.

„Nein", antworte ich. „Es... nein. Nicht im Dunkeln."

Ich schlucke und versuche, meine trockenen Lippen feucht zu lecken. Ich will _nach Hause_. Ich hab diesen Ort so satt, und ich hasse es hier, ich hasse es.

„Ist schon okay", murmelt Potter. „Ist schon okay. Ich weiß. Die Dunkelheit ist nicht gefährlich. Das, was _im Dunkeln_ ist, macht einem Angst."

Es überrascht mich, wie gut er es versteht. Vielleicht ist er am Ende doch nicht so ahnungslos.

Potters Hand findet meine Wange, und dann rutscht er zu mir hoch und presst in dieser trostspendenden Geste wieder seine Lippen gegen meine. Dieses Mal küsse ich ihn zurück. Wenn Chang so sehr damit beschäftigt war, Diggory nachzuflennen, war sie wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut im Küssen, und _wenn_ wir hier schon sterben müssen, kann Potter wenigstens noch einen anständigen Kuss mitnehmen.

Er schmeckt immer noch nach Dreck und Spinnenweben und Kupfer, aber jetzt nehme ich auch noch einen anderen Geschmack wahr, einen süßeren. Wie Marzipan vielleicht. Potters ganz eigener Geschmack. Er streichelt meinen Nacken sanft und küsst mich noch immer zärtlich. Ich tippe mit meiner Zunge gegen seine Lippen und er rückt ein bisschen weg, scheinbar erschreckt. Ich hebe meine Hand, um seinen Kopf still zu halten und küsse ihn wieder. Dieses Mal lasse ich meine Zunge seine berühren. Es scheint ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören, aber ich bin trotzdem vorsichtig. Ich will ihn nicht erwürgen. Schnell entdecke ich, dass ich ihn eigentlich ziemlich gerne küsse. Es ist nicht wie Pansy küssen – seine Lippen sind anders geformt, und Pansy schmeckt immer nach Erdbeeren, nie nach Dreck – aber es ist trotzdem nett.

Vielleicht _ist_ da was dran, mit anderen Männern zusammen zu sein.

Ein lautes Rappeln von Felsbrocken lässt mich wegzucken von ihm. Potter wimmert, aber er versucht nicht, mich noch einmal zu küssen. Ich spüre, dass er in Richtung des Geräuschs schaut.

„Draco? Potter?"

Snape.

„Hier!", brülle ich zurück und schubse Potter von mir. Ich höre ihn aufjapsen, aber das ignoriere ich. Ich gleite nach vorne, auf das Geräusch zu, und zerre an den Felsen. Einen Moment später bewegen die sich vor mir weg, und Professor Snape starrt mich an. Hinter ihm kann ich andere sehen. Macmillan und Cathie Wie-Sie-Auch-Heißt. McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey mit diesem Blick, den sie immer auflegt, wenn irgendwo verletzte Schüler in der Nähe sind.

„Lebt ihr beide?", fragt mich Snape. Seine Augen gleiten über alles, was er von mir erkennen kann. Mit einem Blick an mir herunter bemerke ich, dass überall Blut vorne an meiner Robe klebt. Potters Blut.

„Potter hat sich den Arm gebrochen, und wir haben beide unsere Zauberstäbe verloren", erkläre ich. Ich höre, wie Potter sich von hinten zu mir herbewegt. „Ich glaube, Potter steht ein bisschen unter Schock. Er hat so sehr gezittert, dass ich ihn _umarmen_ musste."

Ich achte sorgfältig darauf, eine angemessene Menge Abscheu in meine Stimme zu legen, und Snape nickt. Er zieht mich aus dem engen Einschluss und ich stolpere auf wackligen Knien weiter. Snape starrt böse hinein, zu Potter. Potter versucht zurückzustarren, aber in seinem Zustand ist das ungefähr so furchteinflößend wie ein Kätzchen, dass seine winzigen kleinen Krallen ausfährt.

„Er hat für uns Licht gemacht", erkläre ich. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihn das geschwächt."

Snape seufzt und rollt noch ein paar weitere von den Felsbrocken beiseite, bevor er hindurch krabbelt. Er beugt sich über Potter und hebt ihn hoch. Potter jault auf, als Snape an seinem gebrochenen Arm rüttelt. Ich wende mich ab, um ein Lächeln zu verstecken, und lasse Madame Pomfrey eine Decke um meine Schultern legen und mir einen fies schmeckenden Zaubertrank verabreichen. Als ich wieder hinschaue, sehe ich, dass Potter seinen Kopf gegen Snapes Schulter lehnt – ganz offensichtlich zu müde, um Widerstand auch nur zu versuchen. Snape blickt sich um, versucht wohl, einen Blick auf die Zauberstäbe zu erhaschen. Ich hoffe, dass sie meinen Zauberstab finden. Ich mag diesen Zauberstab, es ist ein guter und er war _teuer_.

Mit einem Blick Richtung Himmel sehe ich, dass sich die Dämmerung zu senken beginnt. Das Rotgold des Sonnenuntergangs schwindet in eine fleckige, rötlich-violette Farbe, die in die Nacht überleitet. Wir sind länger in dieser Höhle gewesen, als ich gedacht habe. Oder vielleicht auch kürzer. Es fühlt sich an, als seien wir ewig da drinnen gewesen.

Es war kein völlig verschwendeter Tag. Ich habe nicht besonders viel über Potter erfahren – nicht wirklich. Aber er hat mir ein paar Dinge zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Vielleicht ist Nachdenken am Ende doch nicht so schlecht.

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

Ende

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

**_Übersetzernotizen_****_:_**

_„Drinnen" ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Sämtliches Lob für Story, Plot und Stil gebühren Eclipse als der Autorin (siehe eMail ganz oben).  
MilenaLupin gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon, ein anbetendes Schwärmen für Alina, die allerbeste Beta – und der Gehirnschmalz, der fürs Übersetzen notwendig war._

_Aber reviews lieben wir Übersetzer auch. zaunpfahlschwenk_

_... und weil in ein paar reviews drum gebeten wurde – ja, sollte Eclipse eine Fortsetzung schreiben, werd ich sie übersetzen. Versprochen. _


End file.
